The Matrix: Zion Empire
by Agent Alexandra Paris
Summary: Another crossover story, this time inspired by the ST: Enterprise episode In A Mirror Darkly. What if in another universe, Zion was an empire and the machines were nothing more than slaves? Chapter 6 is now up! Trinity and Niobe fight to the death.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The war between the machines and Zion was over. Both Neo and Smith were destroyed in the final battle and there would be peace between both humans and machines.

But in the same time and another place it would be different. Humans ruled the planet and the machines were nothing more than slaves. If an AI did not swear to the empire of Zion, they were hunted down and deleted. All machines lived in fear of the humans, AI and sentinel alike. Of course there only a few humans and machines that opposed Zion's tyranny but that small resistance hid far away from the empire.

To advance in the Zion Empire one would have to do anything possible to get up in rank. Others would seduce or even kill to get to the top of the ladder. In this Zion, women called the shots and the men both human and AI were nothing more than male concubines that were at the beck and call of the female leaders of Zion. It was rumored that the empress herself had at least 12 attractive male concubines at her disposal.

The Agent programs were treated no differently. They pledged their allegiance to the Empire and yet they were still slaves and were reminded on a daily basis that they were not as superior as humans.

This was the Zion Empire ...


	2. Chapter 1

_Author's note: _

_There is a graphic sex scene between Neo and Trinity coming up in this chapter. If that is offensive please do not read. But if you enjoy that please read on!_

Chapter 1

Commander Trinity looked on as the screaming twin albinos were strapped to a machine called The Agonizer.

"As you can tell Commander, this device is quite effective in extracting information from both AI and human alike." The Oracle told her.

"I'm impressed." She said.

The Oracle gave an evil smile as she turned the dial to increase the twins' pain.

"Please Commander! We know nothing!" One pleaded.

"I find that very hard to believe." Trinity hissed.

"We have been nothing but faithful to the Empire!" Two said.

"Faithful? You call what you two did being faithful? What you did was treason and you will be punished." Trinity said as she gave them a glare.

She nodded towards The Oracle. The old woman cranked the dial once more as the twins screamed in pain.

"You will tell us what you know." Trinity told them angrily.

"Go to hell!" One yelled.

"As you wish." She told them in a very calm tone.

By this time The Oracle turned the knob as far as she could crank it and their screams got louder. Sparks flew from their heads as they convulsed and writhed. It took forever it seemed for their demise. Finally both of them were lifeless and all that was left were two burning smoldering albino carcasses. Trinity felt no remorse whatsoever. The Oracle showed no emotion.

"I must say this device is quite impressive Oracle. You have outdone yourself."

"It gets the job done ... one way or another." The old woman answered with an evil smirk.

A few moments later they stepped out into the hallway where they were greeted by Captain Niobe and Lt. Cmdr. Smith.

"We're the twins dealt with?" Niobe asked them.

"By every means necessary." The Oracle answered.

"Good." Niobe said.

Smith did not say a word.

"As you know Captain Niobe, we found something on our screens earlier. It could be another ship." Trinity said.

"Could it be from 01?"

"I doubt that, it's like our ships back in Zion, we scanned for life signs and there was nothing." Trinity explained.

"I see. Meet me in my ready room at 1400. This could be a something of importance." Niobe said.

"Yes ma'am." Trinity answered.

A few hours later the officers met. On the view screen was a ship that looked very similar to their own. The ship was called the Osirus.

"According to our scans this ship is not from our universe, possibly not even from our time." Niobe said.

"So what are you saying?" Smith asked.

"We are thinking that this ship could be from at least 100 years from the future from alternate time line." Trinity said.

"So is it possible that there could be another Zion Empire?" Lt. Neo asked.

"This ship could be very useful to us, that is why we are going to study it." Niobe told the group.

"Why just study it, the technology on that ship could benefit us in the long run." Trinity said.

"I agree but we have no idea what we are getting ourselves into Commander Trinity."

"Think of it, Captain, we have this technology at our disposal right now and it's ours for the taking." There was a passionate plea in her voice.

"I understand that Commander but we must wait for orders from the Empress herself before we do anything."

A few moments later a voice was inside her head and then out of the corner of her eye she saw what looked like her twin whispering in her ear. No one could see the doppleganger but her.

"Who in the hell does Captain Niobe think she is?" Her invisible twin whispered.

Trinity just sat there seething with anger as her twin continued to speak.

"You and I both know damned well that you deserve to be the captain of the ISS Nebacaezzar. You also know that she will take the credit for this and you will be left out in the cold. You know what you have to do Trinity."

And then her twin disappeared.

A few moments later everyone left the room until it was just herself and Neo.

"It's been a long time." She said.

"Yes it has." He answered.

"So what is the deal with you and Niobe?"

Neo gave her a smirk.

"Come on Trin, you and I both know that when I saw the opportunity to advance in the empire I took it. Any man would. Besides, there's perks with being the Captain's lover."

"Of course."

And then he walked slowly towards her. She grabbed him and kissed him passionately as they tore at each other's clothes. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that Neo pulled out his dagger and was about to stab her with one quick move she blocked him and threw him down on the table. He smirked at her.

"Old habits die hard, right Neo?"

"I don't think Captain Niobe would like it she caught you playing with her things."

Trinity raised one eyebrow at Neo's comment and saw it as a challenge.

"Oh really?"

And then she kissed him hard as they both continued ripping at each other's clothes. They scratched, they bit and kissed until they were both completely naked. She pinned his hands on the table and she could feel him getting aroused beneath her as she bit and sucked at his neck making him groan with pleasure.

"You want me to fuck you?" She growled in his ear.

"Yes." He answered hoarsely.

"Beg me for it." She growled again.

"Please fuck me." He begged.

"That didn't sound needy enough." She said as she twisted his nipple making him writhe in pain and pleasure at the same time.

"Please fuck me." He said with a need in his voice.

"That's better. Now what are you?"

"The Captain's slut." He answered.

"And the Captain's slut is going to let the ship's Commander fuck him right?"

"Yes Commander." Neo answered.

"Good boy."

And then they fucked like wild animals right there on Captain Niobe's table. Finally they both came and fell into each other's arms and as Neo held her, Trinity had a self-satisfied smile on her face knowing she got down the Captain's lover's pants.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lt. Smith and Captain Niobe were speaking briefly in private.

"Commander Trinity is going to be a problem so I want for you to keep a very close eye on her for me. Understood?"

"Yes Captain." Smith answered.

"The future empire is at stake. And I believe that Trinity is very much a threat at this point." She told him.

"I agree."

"As it is we need to bring that ship one piece to back the Empress."

"Understood."

And then they parted ways.

In the punishment chamber The Oracle had a sentinel encased in a force field. There was nowhere for it to escape. Neo and Trinity were there questioning it with Neo being the translator.

"What is your purpose here?" Trinity hissed at the machine.

The machine sputtered in a mechanical language, she turned to Neo.

"What did it say?"

"I believe it said something along the lines of go fuck your mother." Neo answered.

Trinity turned to the machine.

"So we're being a smartass huh?"

She turned The Oracle.

"Crank it up." Trinity ordered.

She turned back to the squid-like machine.

"I'm going to ask you one more time." She said as she glared at it. "What is your purpose here?"

The machine squealed.

"It says, it's only passing through." Neo said calmly and with no sympathy in his voice.

"Bullshit. Oracle, take it up another notch!" Trinity ordered

With a wicked gleam the old woman did as she was told. In a sick way she seemed to enjoy the sentinel's mechanical screams.

"You are going to cooperate with us." Trinity told the mechanical squid.

"It says it wants to confess." Neo said.

"Alright we're listening." Trinity told the machine.

The machine clicked and clacked as Neo translated everything it said.

"It says that it is here as a part of a rebel operation." Neo told her.

"Now we're getting somewhere. Where is the rebel machine base?" She asked it.

It clicked and clacked once more.

"It says it's not telling you." Neo translated.

"Really?"

She turned towards The Oracle and gave her a nod to increase the torture. The machine screamed in agony.

"You will tell us! Now where is it!" She yelled.

The machine continued to scream.

"You are trying my patience you mechanical piece of shit! Where is it!"

"It says you can go to hell." Neo said.

Trinity smirked at the mechanical squid's comment.

"That's funny that you would say that, you machines don't even have souls. You should be thankful that we even give you things humans who voluntarily lie in stasis in your fields so you can live. Now tell me where the base is!"

The squid continued to cry out in agony.

"It says that their base is behind the moon." Neo said.

"I knew it would come around sooner or later." Trinity mused.

"It says that it's on the dark side." Neo said again.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Trinity smirked.

She turned to The Oracle.

"You know what to do." She told the old woman.

"With pleasure Commander."

She and Neo walked out of the torture chamber as The Oracle cranked up the dial to maximum. She watched as the squid writhed and twitched. It did so for a good 15 minutes. She was getting irritated.

"Will you just kindly die already?" She said as she rolled her eyes.

Finally it did.

At 1600 Smith met up with Trinity.

"You should be thankful that instead of being trapped in the matrix that you are actually out here in the real world. Either way you are our slaves." Trinity told him.

"I do not consider myself a slave. I am loyal to the Empire." Smith answered.

"You are an AI. You are a slave." She hissed.

Smith was silent.

"As you know, I plan to relieve Captain Niobe of her post and I have to build alliances. If you are not with me, you are against me." Trinity informed him.

Smith still did not say a word. She turned to face him.

"I can make things very rough or very easy ... your choice."

Neo was in Niobe's chambers wearing a long silk robe. Niobe entered pleased with her lover's appearance.

"Hello Captain." Neo said.

"Hello Neo." She answered as she walked over to him slowly.

Neo took her hand and licked her palm lightly driving her wild with desire. She slowly turned around as he rubbed her shoulders making her purr like a cat. And then he kissed her neck making her sigh. His hands slowly worked their way to her breasts as he cupped them. She turned around and kissed her lover deep and long until their clothes melted off each others bodies. She lead him to the bed where they began to make love. Slowly at first and then it got faster and faster until Niobe could no longer control herself and came. Finally it was Neo's turn and he came soon after. They just laid there in the afterglow of their love making. Neo could tell something was on her mind.

"What's wrong?"

"I think that Trinity is going to be somewhat of a problem."

"How so?"

"Well I believe it is no longer safe for you to be here Neo. That is why I want for you to go back to Zion."

"Do you think that would be wise?"

"If Trinity gets her hands on that ship, all hell could break loose. And since I know your past with her, I don't you caught in the middle."

"You're the captain."

And then he kissed her again.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Smith walked into sickbay for routine check-up the doors wooshed open as he stepped in front of them and stepped inside sick bay and then they closed just as quickly as they opened. There he was greeted by Scarlet, the ship's doctor.

"Hello Smith. What brings you here?"

Her amber eyes were warm and inviting as she spoke.

"I have an appointment." He said.

"Ah that you do. Let's check the sub routines."

Smith took a seat in front of her as Scarlet went around to the back of Smith's head and flipped a panel which revealed circuitry in his head. She took out what looked like a palm pilot and scanned him. Everything seemed to be fine as she closed it.

"A clean bill of health as always." She said.

And then she kissed Smith and he kissed her back. They broke their kiss and she gave a verbal command.

"Computer, do I have anymore appointments today?"

"Not for the next three hours Dr. Scarlet." The disembodied voice responded.

"Good." She said as she looked into Smith's deep blue eyes. "I do not want to be disturbed, I have a patient that needs my full attention."

"Understood doctor."

Smith and Scarlet kissed again as he carried her to the bio bed. He laid her down as he ripped her top exposing her breasts and with trembling hands she removed his jacket and ripped his t-shirt open revealing his chest making him gasp in surprise. Like animals they tore at each other's clothes until they were both naked. They kissed deeply and often as he put himself inside of her making her cry out in pleasure.

Meanwhile in the captain's quarters Niobe was studying the ruins of the ship that was very similar to their own right down to the name. A few moments later Trinity came in.

"I think we need to study this ship." Niobe said.

"Study it yes, but I still think that we need to take whatever technology there is on it and duplicate it as our own. Can you imagine the possibilities captain?"

"I personally feel that if we did, it would open up a Pandora's box."

"So what are saying Niobe?"

"I'm saying Trinity is that there could be another Zion."

Trinity pondered the thought.

"You mean to tell me that there could be another human city on this world that we don't know about?" She asked.

"No Trinity, we are the only human city on this world. I'm talking about something that could be impossible."

"You mean an alternate universe? That's crazy." Trinity said.

"Then explain to me how this Nebacanezzer got here?"

"It could be a ploy devised by the machines to mess with us."

"No I wouldn't give the machine city that much credit Trin."

"So what do you suggest captain Niobe?"

"I'm suggesting that we have an officers meeting within the hour."

Meanwhile back in sickbay, Scarlet and Smith were wrapped up in each others arms after they made love. His head was resting on her chest as she stroked his hair.

"We should have these routine check ups more often Smith."

"I agree doctor." He said with a slight grin.

Smith enjoyed being the human female's company. If he had his way it would be more often. Finally she spoke.

"Did you hear about the other ship they found?" She asked.

"No I didn't."

"I was talking with our captain and a ship very similar to our own was found. There is talk of it being from another alternate universe." Scarlet said.

"Really? You mean there could be a Zion out there where humans and machines could live together in peace?" Smith was intrigued by the possibility.

"Yes and a place where we don't have to hide or sneak around. If I were the empress of Zion, we wouldn't have to do that." She told her lover.

"If you were the empress, then where would I be?" Smith asked.

"Ruling by my side of course."

"I love the way you think doctor." And then he kissed her again.

Finally an announcement came over the ship's intercom.

"All officers report to the conference room in fifteen minutes."

"Damn." Smith said under his breath.

"I know my love, but duty calls."

They got up and got dressed. Smith realized his shirt was ripped and that was when Scarlet took out another one in his size. Once the doors opened they stepped into the hall where they were greeted by Neo.

"I take you are on your way to the officers meeting." Neo mused.

"Yes." Smith answered.

The three of them walked down the hall and into the turbo lift. Neo gave the command.

"Computer deck E."

As the turbo lift moved the three of them stood in silence as the doors wooshed open and the door the officers lounge was open. The three of them stepped inside and were greeted by their captain.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Neo, Smith and Scarlet took their seats in the briefing room. They were soon joined by Trinity, Switch, Bane, The Oracle and Kid. They all took their seats as Captain Niobe stood at the front of the table facing them. She began to speak.

"As you know we have found a ship very similar to our own. Our scientists have determined that it may come from another dimension."

"What?" Neo was puzzled.

"So what are you saying captain?" Smith asked.

"That this ship could be from an alternate time line." Niobe told them.

"You mean to tell us, that there could be another Zion Empire?" Scarlet inquired.

"That is a possibility." She said.

"So where are we going with this?" The Oracle asked.

"I'm thinking that we should study this ship." Niobe told them.

And then she turned to Trinity.

"I want you to lead the away team."

As Niobe was speaking and handing out assignments to the team, out of nowhere Trin's invisible doppleganger appeared beside her. She whispered in her ear.

"Now is your chance Trinity. That technology is yours for the taking. Imagine gratitude the empress of Zion will show when you bring that ship back. You would be welcomed as a heroine and parades would be held in your honor. All you need to do is get that Niobe bitch out the way."

Trinity just sat in silence as her invisible twin continued to speak in her ear.

"Beside you deserve to be captain, not her. I'll bet it must make your blood boil every time she kisses Neo. Just the thought of him fucking her pisses you off. You see if you were the leader, Neo would be yours. You and I both know that."

Trinity wanted to tell her twin to shut the fuck up.

"Trinity?" It was Niobe.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" Her captain asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." She answered.

"So can we count on you?" Niobe said with concern.

"Of course." Trinity answered.

"You will be heading there in the hour." Niobe told them. "You're excused."

The group left the room and headed for the docking bay. Trinity leading the group into the shuttle pod. A few moments later they reached the other Nebacanezzer and when they pulled into the dock and they stepped foot on that ship it was very similar their own.

"Smith, scan for life signs." Trinity ordered.

Smith put his hand up to his ear piece and walked in front of the group. The followed him as he scanned for signs of life.

"My sensors detect nothing." Smith reported.

"Any signs of AI?" Trinity asked.

"None." Smith told her.

"Everyone spread out." She ordered.

She turned to Neo.

"You come with me."

Neo followed.

"Everyone split up, we will meet back here withing the hour." Trinity said.

"Understood. Smith, you're coming with me." Scarlet said.

Smith nodded as he joined her. That left The Oracle, Bane and Kid last. The group all went their separate ways. Scarlet and Smith headed towards sick bay while Neo and Trinity headed to the bridge, leaving the others to explore the other parts of the ship.

Smith and Scarlet arrived in sick bay. She could not believe how advanced it looked compared to the one back on the ship. Everything was so clean and streamlined. In the corner was a computer console. Smith walked over to it.

"I wonder what information this holds?" He said out loud.

"I don't know, let's find out." Scarlet said.

"Computer, please access all files on the crew of the Nebacanezzer." Smith told the machine.

"Searching for that data now." The computer said.

They watched as the screen flashed the information until it came across Smith's file.

"Computer, please access information about the program Smith." Smith told the machine.

"Searching." It told him.

Finally it found the information Smith wanted.

"Files for Smith, agent program of the matrix." The computer responded.

"What was the Smith program's purpose?" He asked.

"To preserve order in the matrix by killing the rebels of Zion." The computer said.

"Was the Smith program a cyborg like myself?" He asked.

"This program named Smith was a hologram that was integrated into the matrix itself. Smith was destroyed by Thomas A. Anderson also known as Neo, the one in order to save Zion from destruction by the machine city of 01."

Smith was overwhelmed and Scarlet could see it.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." He told her.

Meanwhile Trinity and Neo were on the bridge. She took a seat in the captain's chair. She seemed quite comfortable in it.

"That chair suits you." Neo remarked.

"Yeah, a girl could get use to this." Trinity answered with a smug grin.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Trinity continued to makes herself comfortable in the captain's chair as Neo scanned the bridge. Her invisible twin appeared by her side again.

"That chair suits you." She said.

Trinity knew her doppleganger was right, she was suited for command. Her twin continued to whisper into her ear.

"Now all you have to do is get that bitch out of the way." And then she disappeared just a s mysteriously as she appeared by Trinity's side. She looked over to Neo who was making scans with his tri-corder.

"The readings are off the charts here Trin. I've never seen anything like it." Neo told her.

"I wonder what the files can tell us." Trinity said.

Neo took a seat at the console where Trinity joined him a few seconds later.

"Computer, please access all crew files of this ship." Trinity commanded.

"Searching." The computer said.

They both looked as the crew files came up and they noticed a exact twins of themselves. Neo grew pale.

"Computer stop, go back to files with Neo and Trinity." Trinity said.

"Neo first." He said.

The computer quickly gathered up the data and pulled up his file as requested. It started to speak.

"Neo. Matrix name Thomas A. Anderson also known as The One. Awakened by Captain Morpheus of the ship Nebacanezzer. Hero to all of Zion and 01 when he defeated the virus program Smith in the matrix."

"Did he survive?"

"No both Neo and Smith were destroyed in the final battle. The outcome brought peace to both Zion and 01 for many years to come." The computer said.

"If it would have been me, I would have lived." Neo mused to himself.

Trinity chimed in.

"So you're The One huh? Interesting." She turned to the computer.

"Computer tell us about the one called Trinity."

"Searching."

A few moments later Trinity had all the information on her counterpart.

"Files found for Trinity, second in command to Morpheus of the Nebacanezzer."

"Story of my life in both universes." She said out loud to herself.

"Trinity was instrumental in helping Neo defeat Smith but was killed on the way to the machine city of 01."

"Oh fucking great." She said as she rolled her eyes.

As the computer continued to give her history on this other Trinity, she could not help but think as to how weak her counterpart from this alternate time line really was.

Meanwhile in sickbay, Smith and Scarlet were looking over files for other crew members. The names Switch, Apoc, Mouse and Tank all flashed through the screen with the computer telling them of each individual person. Scarlet wondered where she was.

"Computer. Please find files on Scarlet." She ordered.

"Searching."

A few moments later the computer came up with her file it was short.

"Scarlet. Matrix name, Dawn Miller. Awakened by Morpheus but only had a short life span in the real world when she encountered the agent program Smith and was killed by his hand."

She looked over at Smith and Smith looked over at her with concern in his eyes. He knew something was wrong. How could it be that in one universe she would die at his hand and then in this one they would be lovers? They both hated the fact that they had to sneak around because relationships between humans and cyborgs were frowned down on. But this was a different Smith and a different Scarlet from another time line who never had the opportunity to love each other like they did. Smith walked up behind and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's alright. They aren't us." He told her.

"But in a way they are." She said.

"I know, but this Smith hated all humans. I don't." He said as he looked at her with his deep blue eyes.

"One would think that you would with the way most humans have treated you since you were created."

Smith just held her close and let out a small laugh as he kissed her forehead.

"You're not like all humans Scarlet. You treated me with compassion and respect when no other human would. You saw me as a man and not a machine. That's why I love you."

And then he kissed her softly.

Behind the corner Bane was watching.

"Well, well, well." He mused to himself. "Looks like there's a reason the good doctor took an interest in our cyborg after all."

Bane could not help but seeth with jealousy as he watched Smith kiss her. He was a machine, she was human and it looked so wrong in Bane's eyes because he had wanted Scarlet for himself for so long.

A few moments later, The Oracle came up behind Bane as he watched the whole scene unfold. She couldn't see anything.

"Bane?" The sound of her voice made him jump.

He quickly spun around to find the old cyborg staring at him.

"Where the hell have you been?" She asked.

"I'm sorry I wandered off."

Smith and Scarlet heard voices and broke their kiss. Bane and The Oracle entered. Smith and Scarlet looked busy. Scarlet looked over her shoulder.

"Oh sorry, we didn't see you two."

"We just got here." Bane said as he lied through his teeth.

Smith checked his watch.

"I think we better meet up with the rest of the crew."

Scarlet looked in his direction and nodded.

"Yeah, Niobe expects us to report back soon."

The four of them walked towards the rondavue point where they would meet up with Trinity and Neo. They all took their seats inside the shuttle craft as it headed back to their home ship. Bane sat next to Smith.

"Hell of a girl, ain't she?" Bane nudged him.

"Who?"

"You know, our doctor." Bane prodded.

"Yes, we would be lost without her." Smith said.

"I'll bet. So do you think she's pretty?"

"I'm a machine Bane. Hello?"

"I was just wondering, besides I would give anything to be down that hot red heads pants."

That comment unnerved Smith. How dare Bane talk about Scarlet in that way. If they would have been alone, his neck would be snapped in two just for saying that. But Smith sat in silence as Bane continued to talk his trash.

"But then again, I'm not her type. But then again since you're the one who spends a lot of time with the pretty human doctor. You should know what her type is. Right?"

"Fuck off." Was all that Smith said.

The shuttle reached the ship and all of them got out. Smith immediately joined Scarlet by her side as they walked over to the captain's briefing room to report on what they found on the other ship. Bane followed behind them several feet as he glared at them. Smith cracked a joke and made Scarlet laugh.

'Fucking machines! Why can't they stay away from our women?' Bane thought to himself as he watched Smith and Scarlet in front of him.

Finally they reached the briefing room an were greeted by Captain Niobe.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The briefing in the captain's ready room took a little over an hour. Once everyone had the exchange of info. They were excused. The only two that remained were Trinity and Niobe. At that moment her invisible twin made her appearance at her side.

"You have that fucking bitch right where you want her."

"Trin?" It was Niobe.

"Oh sorry, my mind was somewhere else." She said.

"Obviously."

"So what is this about?" Trinity asked.

"I think you know damned well what this is about." Niobe told her.

When Trinity least expected it Niobe threw a left hook, knocking her to the floor.

"I'm the captain of this ship and I demand respect!" Niobe kicked Trinity in the ribs, knocking the wind out of her.

Niobe backed off as Trinity got to her feet. She scowled at her captain.

"You fucking bitch!" Trinity spat.

Niobe threw another punch but this time Trinity blocked it and with her knee, hit Niobe in the gut making her double over.

Meanwhile in sickbay, Scarlet was alone going over her paperwork and computer files at her desk. Bane walked in, she looked up.

"How can I help you?" She asked.

In the captains ready room Trinity and Niobe were still fighting and breaking furniture.

Bane walked slowly towards her. He had a strange look in his eyes. Scarlet grabbed a hypospray just in case he got closer.

Meanwhile Niobe took a sword off the wall and Trinity did the same.

"Bring it on bitch!" Niobe hissed.

Both women rushed at each other as the metal clanged.

In sickbay Bane walked over to Scarlet, he was now nose to nose with her. He took in her scent. God she smelled good.

"I think you better leave Bane. Now."

"And what if I don't?"

"I mean it. I'm warning you."

"What's the matter Scarlet? Are you scared of little ol' me?"

He reached out to touch her cheek but she backed away like she had been touched by fire.

In the captain's ready room both Niobe and Trinity were still fighting with their swords. Trinity got one swipe in, cutting Niobe in her abdomen, giving her a flesh wound. With a warrior cry Niobe charged at Trinity.

Scarlet held the hypospray at arm's length distancing herself from Bane.

"Bane what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What the fuck is wrong with me? I should ask what the fuck is wrong with you fucking Smith."

Scarlet turned pale.

"Yeah that's right Scarlet I know. And I'm disgusted."

She charged at him but he was too strong for her as the hypospray was wrestled out of her hand. He plunged it into her shoulder making her unconscious. Bane looked at the limp doctor in his arms as he stroked her face gently.

"I think it's about time you know what a real man can do. Don't you agree doc?"

Meanwhile Niobe and Trinity were still fighting and breaking everything in their path. Trinity kicked Niobe against the wall. Niobe stood frozen for a few moments and then blood slowly poured out of her mouth. Niobe became limp and fell to the floor into a pool of blood. She had been stabbed with a long sharp knife when Trinity pushed her, killing her instantly. Trinity got on the com.

"Oracle, I need you in the ready room. NOW."

She looked down at Niobe's body and smiled. By this time she knew she now in command.

In sickbay Bane locked the door so he could do what he intended to do to Scarlet. He was going to make that bitch pay for turning her back on her own kind. He carried her limp body to the bio bed. He laid her down and put her in restraints, just in case she woke up she would not be able to get away.

He took a sharp knife and cut at her clothes, first he cut her t-shirt off revealing her bra and then he worked his way down to her pants where he cut those off with skilled ease until she was down to her panties. He looked at her perfect creamy white skin.

A few decks away Smith was running a diagnostic but a strange feeling came over him like something was wrong. Something inside him told him that Scarlet needed him more than ever. He excused himself and rushed to sickbay. He hoped that he was not too late.

Bane slowly took his clothes off until he was naked before the comatose Scarlet. His cock was rock hard as he began to stroke it. He positioned himself in between her legs as he took the knife again, this time to undo her bra, revealing her breasts. She was starting to wake up. He was so close to entering her. But he wanted her to be awake for what he was going to do.

By this time Smith was running down the corridor to sickbay.


End file.
